Trolls: A Broken Diamond
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Powder is Guy Diamond's younger sister. Their mother was murdered by their aunt when they were kids. Diamond doesn't think Powder remembers, but she does. All he wants to do is protect her and she wants to as far away from her "aunt" as possible. But when Diamond gets kidnapped, that may change. Powder has to rescue her brother. So, what do blueberries have to do with this? R&R


**Hey guys, so I decided to post my first troll fanfiction! Yay! I don't know if Creek will be in here or not, but I have a theory about the whole "Hey, I'll betray you guys so I can live, namaste." I think that Chef had put him under a mind-control spell, which caused him to act the way he did, but with his feelings and memories and he couldn't stop himself. He just had to listen and watch what he was doing, while Chef was controlling him. When they were banished, he ended up in an abandoned forest and I'll write a story about that eventually :)**

 **Anyways, I'll now introduce my OCS. It's only two this time :0**

 **My main OC is Powder, she is Diamond's little sister, she will be the profile picture of this story. Her aunt has killed her mother when she was just old enough to remember, Diamond doesn't think she knows, but she does. And she wants revenge, with or without her brother. When this happened, Diamond was three-ish and she was about a year and a half. She has photographic memory, which is both good and bad. She's Peppy, snarky, friendly, happy and honest. She loves Diamond, even if the fight often. Her nicknames are Pow-Wow, Guy's sister, Lea, High Hopes and Snarky girl.**

 **My secondary OC is Rosaline. Diamond and Powder's aunt. She's a murderer. She had a rough childhood, so she thinks that if she can't be happy, nobody can. When she killed their mother, she was banished from their land. But she's out there, waiting for the chance to strike! Her nickname is Hate.**

 **Well, that's the summery of their bios, so let's get on with the story! My friend** **JuimytheCyberShark roleplayed with me to get this story going, he's awesome! If you're on Deviantart, go follow him :)**

 **/Diamond's P.O.V/**

It's the beginning of the morning where the trolls live and the little creatures slowly started to awaken.

"Diamond. Diamond. Diamond. Diamond." My younger sister, Powder kept repeating, while _sitting_ on me, trying to wake me up.

"What is it?" I asked half-asleep.

"Wake up!" She exclaimed, throwing me out of the bed. Literally

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." I told her stretching.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed running outside as I yawned, walking into the morning sun. "C'mon let's go wake up Branch and Poppy!" She exclaimed, dragging me by the arm. Ever since "The Grat Escape," as Powder calls it, Poppy and Branch had moved in with eachother, moving into a little house right by ours.

"Poppy! Branch! Wake ~uuuuppppp~" Powder exclaimed and I knocked on the door. We fell into that routine for about fifteen minutes, when Branch finally opened the door.

"Your fin-ally awa-ke!" I sang and Powder giggled.

"Singing!" She exclaimed and we laughed.

"Okay, okay. Geez, Diamond, how do you two have so much energy in the morning?" He asked and I smiled.

"What can I say, we're energic siblings." I stated and Poppy showed up.

"Good morning guys!" She exclaimed, hugging us, which we returned naturally. Powder grabbed Branch and forced him to give us a hug.

"How are you two doing today, anyways?" Branch asked and Powder smiled.

"Awesome! What's you guys wanna do today?" She asked and I gasped.

"Sing, dance and hug, sing dance and hug sing, dance and hug, sing dance and hug sing, dance and hug, and sing and dance and hug?!" I asked and Poppy and Powder laughed and Branch smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Poppy exclaimed

"Man, he is still energetic as ever" Branch stated and I smiled.

"Come on, let's go and get some breakfast." Poppy suggested.

"Yeah I need some too." Branch put in.

"As am I! I need food." Powder exclaimed and I mock-rolled my eyes.

"Your always hungry." I stated and she mock-glared.

"And you're always singing." She stated and I smiled.

"Touché" I stated.

"C'mon, let's go." Branch stated.

"FOOOD!" Powder yelled, knocking me down in the process.

"Hey, don't mind me, I'll just chill out here on the floor." I stated and Branch gave me a hand up.

"FARTFACE!" Powder yelled and I smiled at Branch.

"Thank you, now one moment…." I stated as I battle cried, attacking Powder.

"Alright, everyone calm down now." Poppy stated calmly and Powder smiled.

"We're siblings, it's what we do. I seek vengeance!" Powder yelled and threw a water balloon at me, and I was soaked in a matter of seconds.

"Where do you keep them?!" I asked and she smiled.

"Keeping your weapons with you, I like it." Branch stated and I playful stuck my tongue out.

"Come on, Branch. Don't encourage them. How about you make peace and we all go to eat?" She asked and Powder got up immediately.

"Fine. But only this time... Hey! Stop talking the same as me. Fine, I'll stop. Okay, you stop!" Powder and I talked in unison, it was somewhat creepy and somewhat awesome.

"Alright, we're done with that. Let's go get food!" Powder exclaimed, running off.

"Lea, look out for the—" I tried to warn her, but it was too late. She ran into it. "—Tree." I finished.

"Here, lemme help Powder, you should be more careful about where you run." Poppy told her, running to help her, as Branch and I approached the younger troll.

"I've been trying to teach her to be more careful. Lea, you're still pacing to fast. Relax. Feel the dirt under your toes so it doesn't shift and make noise." I informed her as she did the same. **(Anyone catch the reference?)**

"Maybe someday we'll be as good as mama!" She stated and I smiled, sadly.

"Yeah, maybe... Okay, I am starving! Let's get some breakfast!" I exclaimed

"I'll be paying today." Poppy stated and Branch smiled.

"You are amazing." He told her.

"Free food? I'm in!" Powder exclaimed, hugging her.

"Aww, your welcome, Powder." Poppy told her, returning the hug.

Finally, we arrived at our favorite restaurant, Salatins.

"Alright, friends. What would you guys like to eat?" Poppy asked us.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes! Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes and pancakes!" Powder sang and we all laughed, even Branch.

"I think we want ~pan-cakes~!" I sang and Powder smiled

"Well sang, my brother." She praised me and I pretended to tip my hat, like a cowboy would do.

"Pancakes it is!" Poppy exclaimed and asks the bartender for some pancakes and after a short while, we are served.

"Hold the blueberries for her." I stated and she chucked as Branch passes the blueberries.

"Right, thanks brother." She stated, fist-bumping me.

"You want any, Diamond?" Branch asked and I took some frm him.

"Sure, I'll have some." I stated, eating a few.

"Should you be eating those?" Powder asked and I half-choked.

"What does that mean!?" I asked and she giggled.

"What Powder means is, are you sure you aren't allergic too?" Poppy suggested and I half-smiled.

"If I were allergic, Poppy I'd be dead already." I stated, winking.

"I just realized, brother. I never thanked you for saving my life. So, I thank you now." Powder told me, referring when she had almost eaten blueberries a few years back.

"That's right, great job Diamond!" Poppy exclaimed and I smiled.

"Thanks, but I wasn't just going to let my sister die. She's the only family I have left." I stated and she smiled.

"Family that counts, anyways. Plus, you guys are our family too!" Powder exclaimed, happily.

"And you are to us too." Poppy smiled.

"You guys all know that I'm not the hugging kind, but forget that! Let's hug it up!" Branch exclaimed and all of us hugged.

"Yay!" Powder exclaimed and glomped us.

"Lea, Lea. Choking. Not breathing." I stated, rapidly tapping her.

"Too…... Much…. Hugging…. For… Me…." Branch stated, in between squeezing breaths….

"Pow-Wow, if you don't stopping hugging us so tight, you're going to be an only child." I stated and she lets go immediately.

"Man, Powder...you are stronger than I thought." Branch stated, trying to pop his shoulder back in place, like I was attempting with my arm.

"She's short but powerful." I stated, still trying to put it back in place. Branch helps me with that.

"Can you help me now?" He asked and Powder gasped.

"I'll help!" She exclaimed and I tried to stop her

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo! Wait!" I tried to stop the little daredevil, but it was too late. She pushes Branch's shoulder forceful back into place. He let out a scream of pain. "Powder!" I shouted and she ran off to who knows where.

"I'm sorry about... Her. You should may hurt for awhile, but it won't damage your arm permanently. As long as you ice it every 45 minute for the next few days, it should be fine." I told him and he looked at me. "My mom was a doctor, so I know a few things from her."

"Darn. Next time, I'll do it by myself." Branch grumped, while Poppy rubbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't recommend it." I stated and he glared at me.

"Speak for yourself." He grumbled and I chuckled. My normally crazy nature then turned to concern, just in case my sister has seriously harmed him.

"But seriously though, you okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stated and I nodded.

"Okay, good. I'm going to find my sister. Anyone who wants to join, :~come with me-meeee~" I sang and Poppy and Branch followed me to find the young teen.

"Now, how to find a Powder..." I whispered to myself. I listened to my surroundings and chuckled "Too easy." I stated, climbing a tree, trying to scare my sister, but she cat attacked me and I fell out of the very high tree!

"DIAMOND!" She yelled, as she jumped down from the tree, safely, to my side.

"Are you okay!?" She asked and I stopped her from touching my limbs to see if anything was broken.

"I'm fine, Lea. This isn't my first time falling out of a tree. However, none of us should be near this tree, it's rotting." I stated and Powder scrunched up her nose.

"Ewww." She whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"You're right, Diamond. We should make a sign to warn the others." Poppy stated and Powder jumped up, raising her hand.

"I'll make the sign!" She exclaimed and I shook my head.

"No." I stated and she glared at me.

"Why nootttt?" She whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Last time you nearly set the forest on fire. With paper and scissors, I didn't think that was physically possible!" I exclaimed and she giggled.

"Okay how about we go all to the copy shop and make it all together?" Powder suggested and we exchanged glances.

"Deal!" We said in unison

"Let's go then! But not too fast my back still hurts." Branch stated, eyeing Powder.

"Sorry…" She whispered and he ruffled her hair.

"It's okay, kid." He told her and I smiled. Branch has really come a long way since before Poppy and him went on the adventure to rescue me and everybody else. He's really changed after all these months.

"It's going to be ~amaze-ing!~" I sang, Powder challenged me to a race, which I accepted. I never decline a race, just like I never decline being her brother. I'll never forget that day that mother had left use because of our so-called "aunt" Luckily, Powder doesn't remember a thing, which I'm thankful for. I can't wait to see what our future holds.

 **And scene! Just kidding, so that's chapter one! I'm really proud of it, though I did have some help ;) Please, read and review, even though I don't reply, it doesn't mean that I don't read them, I always read all my review. I am also welcome to suggestions of any kind. I am willing to put one of my characters, or any character, in danger. I love writing that kind of stuff! Okay, I'm done now, thanks for reading!**


End file.
